Far From Safe & Sound
by BookNinja93
Summary: In a world where Gale Hawthorne of District 12 doesn't exist but Gale Wilder of District 4 does. Peeta Mellark wasn't brave enough to face his mothers wrath to burn the bread. Katniss is immediately drawn to the tributes is District 11, Rue is so much like Prim & Thresh who's a kindred spirit. How would that affect the 74th Hunger Games? Katniss/Thresh


**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **AN:** This idea came to me when I thought about how I wanted Gale to go into the Games in with Katniss but I wanted Peeta to go in to. However, I didn't want Peeta to have a chance to win Katniss heart (i like Peeta but there are too many Peeta/Katniss fanfictions  & I have a fondness for rare pairings). I also wanted Thresh to be the one to end up with Katniss, I also wanted to write a fanfiction where Rue survives the Hunger Games with Katniss. So how am I going to make all of this possible? Gale Hawthorne doesn't exist but Gale Wilder of District 4 does (basically his last name/backstory changes but for the most part he's the same Gale). Peeta wasn't brave enough to face the wrath of his mother so he didn't throw the bread therefore Katniss doesn't have her initial fondness for him since he wasn't the one to give her hope. And the rebellion happens early during the 74th Hunger Games, I've seen that happen in a lot of Cato/Katniss fanfictions but it never happens in a different pairing so I'm writing it lol. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

 _Far From Safe & Sound_

 _Chapter One: I Am My Father's Daughter_

Katniss Everdeen was eleven years old, who was currently dying from starvation and exhaustion out in the rain. The baker's son had seen her but he had just given her a regretful look before walking away. Katniss wasn't surprised that he didn't try to help after all the Baker's wife was a horrible woman and would have reacted violently if her son helped Seam scum. Besides Katniss wasn't the type to accept people's charity or pity she was much too stubborn and strong-willed for that. At least she was before she had given up.

"I'm sorry, Prim." Katniss croaked ashamed, she failed her little duck. Katniss felt worse that she failed her father's legacy, after all he had taught her, this is what becomes of her?

"Dad!" Katniss shouted with a shocking amount of life. "The woods!" She said delirious with determination. Katniss stumbled towards the direction of the fence, with the will to survive driving her starved body forwards. That's when she spotted the dandelions and that's when she felt hope, Prim would survive, her family wouldn't starve, Katniss would make sure of it after all she was her father's daughter.

* * *

Katniss had been hunting for a couple months and it had already made all the difference for her family they weren't on the brink of starvation anymore. Katniss was in the woods when she spotted the snare, she was in the middle of studying it when a voice spoke.

"Stealing is illegal you know." A timid Rory Hawthorne said trying and failing to intimidate the older girl. Katniss recognized the small boy that was around her sisters age. As the eldest children, they were the ones given the medals to honor their fathers who had died in the mines.

"I wasn't stealing, I was figuring out how it worked because I've never made snare as complex as this one. Did you make it?" Katniss explained herself calmly, she was impressed when the little boy nodded.

"What's your name?" Rory asked forcing himself to sound brave.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen." She introduced herself smiling kindly, after all this boy was as young as Prim is, he wasn't a threat.

"I'm Rory Hawthorne." Rory said returning the small smile with one of his own.

Since then the two began an unlikely friendship and strong partnership. Katniss taught him how to use a bow and he taught her how to make snares. Rory became a little brother to her and Katniss helped take off some of the burden on Rory's young shoulders to provide for his family. Katniss gave Prim's old baby clothes to Hazel for Posey. The Hawthorne mother was going to refuse Katniss but the younger female suggested to trade, Hazel would do the laundry for the Everdeen's in return Posey can have any hand-me downs of Prim's. Hazel gladly accepted that because Posey was the only girl she had so if she hadn't she would have had to find a way to buy new stuff for her only daughter.

The Everdeen's and the Hawthorne's became inseparable, Katniss became attached to Hazel wishing her mother was as strong as Mrs Hawthorne. Prim and Rory became fast friends, Vick loved falling Katniss around and both of the Everdeen girls adored little Posey. Katniss and Rory became a strong hunting team, even though Katniss made more of the kills she gave more of their haul to Rory since his family was bigger and he wasn't old enough to take out tesserae yet.

Rory only accepted the larger proportion of the game because his need to take care of his family was stronger than his pride.

"Hey, make me a promise if anything happens to me you will look after Prim?" Katniss asked her eight year old hunting partner on the day of her first Reaping.

"Of course, Kat." Rory vowed seriously.

"Thanks, little turkey." Katniss said fondly, smirking at the younger boy's scowl. Rory tried to make a turkey call to attract the animals, so he could shoot them but instead of attracting them he scared their prey off, Katniss didn't ever let him live it down.

Katniss might have been safe for that year but she felt better knowing that if her luck ever ran out her hunting partner would look after her sister.

* * *

It was the day of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss was extra nervous since it was Rory and Prim's first reaping. So naturally, Katniss woke up early and decided to hunt. Katniss had a great haul she got three rabbits and five squirrels, she made her trade at the Hob and with the Baker. Katniss returned in time to comfort Prim from her nightmare, she took the goat cheese before going to meet Rory in the woods.

"Wow, what did you trade to get that?" Rory asked in awe at seeing the freshly baked loaf of bread.

"Squirrel, the baker was feeling generous today and there's cheese thanks to Prim." Katniss said with a fond smile at seeing Rory's eyes light up at her sister's name.

"Well thank you, Prim." Rory said grabbing some of the food happily. After all Katniss and Rory gave the majority of their proportions of food to their younger siblings. It was nice for the two providers of the their respective families were able to indulge on this frightful day.

"How many times is your name in the bowl today?" Rory quietly asked.

"Twenty, yours is in five times right?" Katniss asked, frowning as her friend nodded.

"Do you ever think about if we didn't live here? Take Prim, our mothers, and my brothers and survive out in the woods?" Rory asked wistfully.

"We live here, we'd never make it besides Prim in the woods?" Katniss responded realistically.

Rory let out a hollow chuckle, "Guess you're right. Too many of us anyways, besides the kids are too young." Rory said miserably.

"I'm never having kids." Katniss said bluntly.

"Vick, will be heartbroken he wants to be Mr Katniss Everdeen. I've been trying to tell him it doesn't work that way. What is it you call him, little puppy? It fits him because of the way he follows you around." Rory teased his older friend. Katniss looked uncomfortable like she always did when talking about feelings.

"Little puppy would be better if he crushed on little duck instead of me." Katniss said shaking her head at the idea of little Vick liking her, he was too young to think like that and she was too old to be the object of his affection.

"He better not, Prim's too old for him." Rory said glaring at Katniss, who smirked knowingly at him.

They hunted in silence, making their way to the Hob to make their trades. Katniss and Rory soon make their way to the Mayor's house with strawberries to sell.

"Pretty dress." Rory said flatly.

Madge give him a look, trying to see if it's a genuine compliment or if he's just being ironic. She presses her lips together and then smiles.

"Well if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" Madge asked rhetorically, after all it is required for everyone to dress their best.

Rory scoffed in disbelief.

"Please you have what five entries? I have the same and I'm only twelve. If I make it to your age I will have twenty-five entries by then. You're not going to the Capitol, Katniss is more likely after all she has twenty slips." Rory said coolly.

Madge gave Katniss a concerned look not realizing her only friend had her name entered that many times.

"That's not her fault." Katniss scolded sternly. Rory calmed down deflated.

"No, its no ones fault it's just the way it is." Rory sighed heavily, frowning deep in thought.

Madge's face has become closed off, she puts the money for the berries it Katniss's hand.

"Good luck, Katniss." Madge wishes her quietly.

"You too, Madge." Katniss said softly, before the door closes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you or your friend. It's just this day has me on edge. I like Madge, she's one of the only town kids not stuck up." Rory explained himself sheepishly.

"You just have a thing for pretty blonde girls." Katniss teased her best friend and the closet thing she has to a little brother. Rory rolled his eyes, but gave her a small smile.

"Be like Prim and wear something pretty." Rory said chuckling at Katniss' glare, before leaving.

* * *

Katniss held her breathe nervous for Prim, Rory, and herself as Effie Trinket was getting ready to draw the names.

"Ladies first!" Effie chirps excitedly.

"Primrose Everdeen." The District Twelve Escort announces to Katniss' horror.

"Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss gasps desperately, willing to do anything to save her sister.

Katniss Everdeen sacrificed herself, she would be going into the 74th Hunger Games.

* * *

AN: So let me know what you think, this is just the start. Haven't even gotten to meet the other tributes yet! Also, I will be updating my Katniss/Finnick story soon if you have been reading that be prepared the end is near for that story its almost done! Again please let me know what you think of this one so far! Thanks again!


End file.
